1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a cleaning machine comprising at least two disks, mounted in mutually opposing directions of rotation and at a relative distance from one another and so arranged as to carry a brush or other surface treatment device on their respective free end for pressing into contact with the intended surface to be cleaned, and a hand-held shaft with a fluid supply line for the supply of cleaning fluid to the aforementioned discs.
2. Description of Related Art
When cleaning and polishing floors and other surfaces inside buildings, such as stairs and corners, problems are encountered in effectively gaining access and handling existing heavy and cumbersome cleaning machines of the indicated kind. Even in the case of hand-held scrubbing brushes, problems can be encountered in effectively getting into every corner and being able to handle the cleaning fluid effectively.
Previously disclosed is the use of hand-held cleaning machines that exhibit a disc, in conjunction with which it is possible for wandering of the machine to occur in certain positions, sometimes in the wrong direction, which means that an effort must be made to hold the machine in position where cleaning is to be performed. Where more than one disc is used, wandering can also take place if the discs are so arranged as to rotate in the same direction of rotation. Also previously disclosed is the use of hand-held car polishing machines that exhibit two discs, although not intended for cleaning purposes, which are rigidly arranged.
Previously disclosed through SE,B, 8302899-3 (publication number 432 352), for example, is a motor-driven cleaning machine with a shaft, which exhibits two rotating rollers, although these are so arranged as to act with their external envelope surfaces against the intended supporting surface, and the cleaning fluid is so arranged as to be supplied to the rollers from a reservoir. However, this previously disclosed machine does not permit corners, etc., to be reached effectively or allow access to inaccessible cleaning surfaces, i.e. tight up to the edge of skirting boards and furniture.
A cleaning machine previously disclosed through U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,288 exhibits a lower brush component supported by a machine head, which, by means of horizontally oriented screws, is permanently attached in a totally inaccessible fashion inside an outer casing, and which is only capable of pivoting about a horizontal articulation, and has a fluid reservoir supported on a shaft, the function of which is to feed cleaning fluid by gravity through a pipe to the brushes positioned at a lower level than the reservoir.
It is accordingly not possible to remove the machine head easily for hand-held cleaning without using the shaft of the machine, and it is not possible to work with the machine head at a higher level than the tank, since the machine has no pump in the tank and feeding of the cleaning fluid to the machine head functions only by gravity.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to make available an arrangement capable of solving the aforementioned problems.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement of the kind indicated above, which is characterized essentially in that the discs are supported by a machine head mounted in such a way as to be capable of pivoting about articulations extending in pairs at an angle to one another, in that a bracket for the aforementioned machine head is so arranged on the outer front end of the shaft as to permit the detachable attachment of the machine head to the shaft, so that the machine can be used hand-held without a shaft, if required, in that the bracket, which constitutes a supporting element for the machine head, is formed by an accommodating component for the machine head that is supported by an outer bearing component, in that a fluid reservoir with a pump is capable of attachment to the shaft, and in that the fluid supply line is connected to the aforementioned machine head.